Ayo Naik Busway!
by Velia Michaelis
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Levi, Erwin, dan Eren ikut naik busway atas ajakan (paksaan) seorang Hanji?


Mentari bersinar hangat di luar sana. Terdengar kicauan burung dan angin yang semilir menambah kesejukkan di hari itu. Ah… Sungguh hari yang tenang di agency _"Recon Corps"_, sebuah agency bergengsi yang telah banyak melahirkan model-model pro dan _"Go International"_. Terlihat seorang om-om tinggi tampan berkulit putih dengan aura kebapakkan sedang menikmati _assam tea_ dengan khidmat. Sementara itu di sudut ruangan yang lain terlihat sesosok makhluk coretcebolcoret dengan rambut raven sedang menikmati kopi hangat sambil sesekali memberikan arahan kepada model baru yang merangkap sebagai coretbabucoret anak didiknya yang bersurai kecoklatan dengan iris _jade_ yang indah untuk membersihkan semua debu membandel yang ada di rak bukunya.

Sudah author katakan bukan, kalau hari ini adalah hari yang tenang?

Tenang…

Aman…

Damai…

Tentram…

Norm–

_BRAKKK_

–al?

"Minna!" Ah… sesosok wanita –atau pria? Dengan rambut coklat dan kacamata menjeblak pintu dengan kasar sambil berteriak dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia. "Kita harus mencoba naik angkutan umum! Ku dengar angkutan umum yang bernama "busway" baru saja dioperasikan! Kita harus mencobanya!"

Ah… sepertinya hari yang tenang ini akan berubah menjadi hari yang menarik….

.

.

.

.

.

_Semoga saja. _

[Ayo Naik Busway!]

_Shingeki no Kyojin__© Hajime Isayama_

_Story © Velia Michaelis_

_**Warning :**_

_AU; possible OOC, typo; un-canon._

_._

_._

_._

Suasana jalan yang terlihat padat dengan banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang ditambah dengan cuaca yang panas menyengat memang bukan suatu kombinasi yang baik. Selain dapat memberikan efek samping galau berkepanjangan– yaitu karena macet yang membuat beberapa orang terpaksa terlambat datang untuk menemui janjinya– juga dapat membuat mood menurun drastis karena keringat yang terus mengalir mengingat panasnya cuaca hari itu. Di dalam halte busway yang terlihat penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang menunggu kedatangan bis, terlihat 4 orang dengan tinggi badan dan warna rambut beragam yang ikut bergerombol di depan pintu menanti sang kendaraan umum itu datang.

Terlihat yang paling pendek dengan rambut _raven_nya tengah berusaha fokus kepada buku yang tengah dibacanya sambil sesekali mendecih sebal karena panas yang menyengat dan bau keringat orang-orang disekitarnya. Yang paling tinggi dan bersurai blonde terlihat sedang mendengarkan temannya –yang berkacamata dan berambut coklat dengan gender yang masih diragukan– yang bercerita dengan _excited_ tentang entah apa sambil sesekali mengusap lehernya yang berkeringat dengan sapu tangan. Sementara itu terlihat anak remaja pria bersurai coklat –sepertinya dia yang paling muda– tengah merengek kepada mereka untuk segera pulang.

"Oi Hanji….." –Ah, akhirnya si surai _raven_ mengeluarkan suaranya– "Sebenarnya… Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Dan sebuah lirikan tajam nan mematikan dihadiahkan kepada si kacamata.

_**::FLASHBACK:: **_

"Minna! Kita harus mencoba naik angkutan umum! Ku dengar angkutan umum yang bernama "busway" baru saja dioperasikan! Kita harus mencobanya!" Sesosok makhluk dengan gender tidak jelas tersebut berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Apa maksudmu, Hanji? Dan harus berapa kali harus kuingatkan untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" Sang blonde –atau bisa kita sebut Erwin Smith, seorang model fashion brand-brand kelas atas yang pamornya tidak turun-turun dari tahun ke tahun bertanya kepada rekannya yang masuk tanpa tahu adat. Sementara yang dipanggil Hanji tersebut hanya cengengesan sambil berjalan masuk dengan bahagia.

Ya, dia adalah _Hange Zoe_ alias _Hanji_. Seorang model androgini berkacamata yang sering tampil di acara _fashion show _sebagai model yang memperagakan busana pria maupun wanita. Terkenal akan pribadinya yang eksentrik, ribut, dan suka mencoba hal-hal yang baru. Atau nama lainnya _–eksperimen. _

"Ehehe Erwin~ Ayo kita coba naik busway~ Memangnya kau tidak bosan naik kendaraan pribadi terus?" Hanji bergelayut manja di lengan Erwin –merayu ceritanya– Sementara sang objek yang dirayu, _Erwin Smith_, hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memijit pelipisnya lelah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Le-?"

"Aku dan Eren tidak ikut, kalian saja yang pergi." Model dengan tinggi minimalis dan surai raven yang berindikasi bernama _Levi Ackerman_ memotong cepat.

"E-eh? Un…. Aku tidak keberatan untuk ikut, Levi-san…" _Eren Jeager_ tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya kikuk. Merasa tidak enak jika menolak tawaran salah satu senpai-nya itu.

Mata Hanji berbinar sementara Levi mendelik tajam kearah Eren dan Erwin memijat pelipisnya.

"Baik, baik, kita akan ikut kemauan kau, Hanji…" Erwin tersenyum tipis saat mengusap lembut surai makhluk androgini itu sementara yang diusap melompat girang.

"…Kau tahu bocah, tidak seharusnya kau menerima ajakan makhluk itu." Levi memijit pelipisnya sementara Eren hanya bisa meringis.

xxxXxxx

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, terjebak di dalam halte bersama dengan belasan manusia lainnya. Eren harus mengakui bahwa mungkin perkataan Levi benar soal tidak menerima ajakan ini. Wajah Eren alergi panas dan keadaan saat ini benar-benar PANAS dan PENGAP. Jadilah Eren mencoba merengek kepada mereka untuk segera keluar dari halte karena wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah dan berujung pada jitakan sayang dari sang senpai boncel.

Waktu sudah berlalu satu jam, namun bus yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Levi masih (berusaha) fokus pada buku yang dibacanya, tidak mempedulikan panas yang menyengat dan keluhan dari orang sekitar. '_Halo, bukan lu doang kali yang capek nunggu dan kepanasan!' _Levi membatin jengkel.

Sementara Eren berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mendengarkan musik. Sesekali bibirnya bergerak mengikuti lirik lagu. Berusaha melupakan kekesalan karena sedari tadi dia diPHPin oleh bis yang tidak kunjung datang.

"_I'm standing here alone… As always all alone… Waiting for you to come but I know that wouldn't happen."_

Dirinya bersenandung lirih mengikuti lirik lagu yang didengarnya, membuat para _senpai_ di Recon Corps _sweatdrop_ seketika.

'_Ren, please. gak Karakuri Pierrot juga keuleus.' _Erwin dan Levi _facepalm_ sementara Hanji nyengir melihat kegalauan uke manis itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah bus berwarna silver datang, membuat penumpang yang ada di belakang mereka saling mendorong untuk memastikan dirinya bisa masuk. Levi yang sudah kembali fokus kepada bukunya reflek mundur untuk menghindari keramaian dan acara dorong-dorongan yang cukup anarkis tersebut sementara Eren, Hanji dan Erwin sudah masuk ke dalam bis tersebut.

Levi yang baru sadar bahwa dia sudah terpojok ke belakang, nelihat keadaan di depannya dan mengernyitkan alis heran. Kenapa dia jadi ada di antrian paling belakang? Bukannya tadi sudah ada bis yang datang? Kemana teman-tema— _'Oh, crap!'_ Dan Levi hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya karena tertinggal bis yang ditumpangi oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Aaahh~~~ Akhirnya masuk juga, walaupun berdiri sih…" Eren meringis.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang lupa deh…" Hanji menaikkan kacamatanya.

"…Hanji, Eren, mana Levi?"

"….."

"ASTAGA LEVI-SAN/SI CEBOL TEPLON ITU KETINGGALAN!"

Hanji dan Eren teriak Sparta, tidak mempedulikan penumpang sekitar yang terancam tuli mendadak. Erwin dengan sigap segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Levi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Levi menerima panggilan Erwin dan berkata dengan nada ketus.

"Oi muka tua, dimana kalian sekarang?"

Hanji merebut paksa ponsel Erwin dan berkata dengan nada cepat– panic ceritanya.

"Levi! Kau naik bis yang selanjutnya ya, lalu turun di halte berikutnya! Apa kau mengerti? Jawab Aku Levi! Jawaaabbb!" Hanji semakin panic dan histeris sementara Eren mulai pura-pura gak kenal sama dia.

_Durhaka kau nak, durhaka._

"Berisik kacamata. Aku mengerti. Kalian tunggu saja di halte berikutnya." Dan Levi langsung menutup ponselnya, mengabaikan Hanji yang berteriak kesal karena sambungan teleponnya diputus begitu saja.

"Bagaimana, Hanji?"

"Tenang saja Erwin, Levi bilang dia akan naik bis yang selanjutnya." Hanji mengembalikan ponsel si pirang. "Eren, ayo, sebentar lagi kita turun."

Sementara Levi?

Oh, dia langsung keluar halte dan naik taksi ke halte yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

.

.

Dasar om-om cebol, tetep aja milihnya yang nyaman.

Secara, _Levi ackerman_ gitu, masa' disuruh naik kendaraan umum.

Dan Levi hanya menyeringai dalam perjalanannya, membayangkan ketiga teman seperjuangan dia yang mungkin tergencet di dalam bus tadi.

OWARI

**a/n** : Hallo~~ Akhirnya bisa ngepost lagi setelah keta kutukan internet sehat huhuhu TwT #desh Btw, ini kisah nyata loh~ #plak Kisah nyata dari empat makhluk berjenis kelamin cowok yang temannya teman author. Mereka ini gak pernah naik kendaraan umum dan untuk pertama kalinya naik gara-gara diajakin (dipaksa sih lebih tepatnya) sama salah satu makhluk yang rusuhnya kayak Hanji. Dan pas ngantri, itu bener-bener ada yang ketinggalan dan akhirnya naik taksi lol XD #hush

Dan yaahhh~~~ Jadilah fanfict ini te-hee~ :3

Last, RnR? 'w')/


End file.
